


Little Things #16

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jaebeom comes with you to the library.





	Little Things #16

“Really, babe, you don’t have to come with me,” you say again while you’re entering the biggest library in town, your boyfriend following.

“You said that the last time but then you ask me later to pick you up because you’ve checked out a horde of books.”

“I didn’t know it’ll be that many,” you reason but his gaze says that it’s final.

Jaebeom gets a little cart where you can put the books you choose. He tails you everywhere, watching as the pile gets higher and higher. He doesn’t complain because he can see the excitement in your eyes everytime you find a gem. You make comments of how the plot seems interesting and he can only answer with, “You should get it then.”

* * *

“Hi, dear! You’re here again,” the librarian, a woman on her fifties, greets you with a smile. Since you’ve been there a lot of times, you’ve become friendly with her. Her eyes drift to the quiet man behind you. “You’re with someone?”

“Oh, yes. This is my boyfriend, Jaebeom,” you say.

Jaebeom bows to the librarian who in turn smiles at him. She then turns to you with a teasing gaze. “Such a handsome man you got there. And very supportive of your reading, I see.”

“Oh, some of those books are his pick, actually. He thought I won’t see but he slipped in some personal choice.”

Jaebeom hears this and tries to deny. It’s true though. And he can’t lie about it in front of another person. “I just think you’ll like them too.”

“I hope she does, Jaebeom. She’s picky, this one. Look at you; she really chooses the best out there.”

Jaebeom is embarrassed of the librarian’s words more than you are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
